battles_of_the_galaxyfandomcom-20200213-history
Nasrin Sherazi
Nasrin Sherazi was a researcher, best known for the discovery of topromium and the advancement of aferrium and later the theory of how to artifically synthesize topromium. Sherazi was born on August 23 in 2242. She was only 38 when she discovered topromium (in 2280) while investigating materials from a mine on Titan. She soon was recruited by Talman Energy to work on the Material Research team where she, after only working there for 2 years found out the amazing properties of mixing CRCA (aferrium) with a small amount of topromium. George Coleman, chief of the Material Research team, originally took credit but later on he admitted he had nothing to do with the discovery and that Sherazi found everything out by herself. Background Nasrin Sherazi was born in the wealthy Sherazi family in the large Terran city of Metron in the province of Persia. The family originally came from pre-Maxian Iran and the Imperial Archive states that the family (tagged as IR004.148.280) had great influence in the government, especially the police (over 10 of them were police chiefs). With the Pre-Maxian Money Supplement they got a starting capital and the family used this money to invest in large companies, they became moderately rich with it, with the family having a net worth of 98M credits in 2242. Biography Nasrin Sherazi was born on August 23 in 2242. Her father was Haman Sherazi, member of the board of the Vetter Carpet Corporation and owner of 2.3% of its shares. Her mother was Suran Maju, who came from a significantly less rich family. She is said to have had a happy childhood and she soon became very interested in science, especially chemistry. She had amazing grades for chemistry at school and he finished her study Chemistry in two thirds the time it took ordinary students. She then became independant researcher, publishing a great many studies about the extremely heavy and artificial elements. Later, before applying for a job at a particle accelerator she also studied Phyiscs in 2266-2270. Her main job was working at a particle accelerator that was specialized in the creation of new elements. It was known as the 'Element Maker' as it had already succesfully created 38 new elements with atomic numbers from 130 to 180. Sherazi was obsessed with the idea of a super-heavy material that is relatively stable. So far every single super-heavy element had a very short half lifes, and the 'island of stability' only had half times that were a little bit longer, usually a few minutes. This was never enough though if it were to be used. So she came up with a theory that if one would combine elements of the second island of stability (centered around 164) it would create a (relatively) stable material. She knew it would be almost impossible to merge the elements in time in an ordinary particle accelerator and so she put her hopes on supernovae. She started buying leftovers from a mine on Mercury with a mass anomaly, that could be explained by a stable heavy element bond. And she searched, and searched, and searched... until she gave up in 2278. But then she got a tip from someone that the amount of mass anomalies was way greater in a mine on Titan and she started researching samples from there. And yes, after 2 years of searching in her free time she found a tiny sample of what she first called "prominite". The prominite she observed consisted of three super-heavy bonds, one consisting of (399)163 and 144, one with (482)164, (320)124 and one with (400)164 and 144. Around this 'core' there were many inpurities. She then continued her studies of prominite until she isolated the (399)163 with (380)144 bond and called it topromium. She ran a number of tests on it and was amazed by its conductivity. She saw it was very brittle and encased it in cagnium for protection. The second bond (482-164:320-124) she called arpromium and the third bond (400-164:320-124) she called stapromium. She called her "dual island of stability" the "prominoid group/island". She finished her research in October 2280 and presented it to the public in December 2280 which lead to her being recruited by the Material Research team of Talman Energy, where she worked in a extremely advanced lab. She soon became aware of the amazing high-temperature superconductive properties of topromium but because of the small amounts of topromium she was not able to run precise tests. She then got the task to find a way to infuse topromium into a stronger material without losing too much effectivity as an HTS. She found cagnium-reinforced aferroid cuprate alloys were the perfect choice and in 2282 she made LTCRCA aferrium.